Yuumalady (Akabane Karma's Part)
by Moon Waltz
Summary: "Kau tahu, Karma. Kau tidak perlu mematahkan lengan seseorang supaya punya alasan untuk datang ke rumah orang itu." [karuiso]. untuk #HariPucukSedunia


a/n1:  
Untuk #HariPucukSedunia; ingin menampar diri sendiri karena telat aplot ;_;

* * *

 **.**

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

 _I dont take any profit; no copyrights infringements are intended_

 **Yuumalady (Akabane Karma's Part)**

 **.**

* * *

[i]

Sore itu, Karma datang lagi.

Sedikit lebih larut dari hari kemarin ketika ia datang sembari membawakan sekantung jeruk untuknya. Yuuma tidak mengharapkan kedatangan Karma (siapa sih yang mengharapkan _karma_ datang padanya? Oh baiklah, yang barusan hanya bercanda. Tapi serius, Yuuma memang tidak mengharapkan kedatangan siapa-siapa. Terutama Karma. Terutama karena ia tidak apa-apa dan _ini_ sama sekali bukan kesalahan Karma.)

Kali ini ia menyodorkan sebotol susu pada Yuuma ketika dengan tanpa hati-hati duduk di sisi _futon_ nya. 'Kalsium bagus untuk tulang', katanya. Yuuma juga tahu, kok. Sudah minum dari beberapa jam yang lalu bahkan; tapi tidak biasanya Karma bersikap simpatik begini, jadi dihabiskannya juga susu pemberian Karma dengan segera.

"Masih sakit, ya?"

Yuuma sedikit refleks menggerakan lengannya yang kini bermasalah, memberi isyarat bahwa ia sudah tidak _terlalu_ apa-apa.

"Sedikit kaku, tapi sudah tidak terasa nyerinya."

"Tadi Koro- _sensei_ berisik sekali menanyakan keadaanmu. Ia bahkan menyuruhku menjengukmu lagi. Padahal ia bisa datang sendiri."

Karma menyibukkan diri dengan isi tasnya dan saat itu Yuuma sempat berpikir untuk menjawab, 'kau juga tidak perlu menuruti permintaannya, 'kan?' hanya demi ingin melihat seperti apa reaksi Karma menanggapi konfrontasinya itu. Yuuma dengan bijak memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya.

"Hei, Karma, jangan bilang kau juga mau menerangkan pelajaran hari ini?" sedikit canda Yuuma layangkan ketika Karma masih saja sibuk menggali-gali isi tasnya.

"Sudah pasti, 'kan?"

.

[ii]

 _Tidak juga_ , pikir Yuuma. Ini sama sekali bukan keharusan Karma, sebab ini bukan kesalahannya (Yuuma sudah mengulangi ini berkali-kali tapi Karma masih saja tidak mau mengerti.)

Di akhir minggu, Karma datang cepat.

Untungnya Yuuma sudah selesai mandi (dibantu kedua adiknya), jadi meski lengannya sakit, ia tetap tampil rapi dan bersih (yang kemudian membuatnya berpikir, kenapa pula ia _perlu_ terlihat sempurna di hadapan Karma?). Karma hari itu mengenakan setelan kasualnya, yang kembali membuat Yuuma berpikir, mungkin _inilah_ alasannya; inilah kenapa ia ingin tampil dengan baik hari ini, mungkin karena ia ingin mengimbangi gaya berpakaian Karma yang terlihat lebih menarik dari biasanya. Dan sebersit pikiran tadi membuat Yuuma berpikir _lagi_ kenapa pula ia _perlu_ mengimbangi gaya berpakaian Karma? _Sialan,_ pikiran-pikiran itu tidak akan pernah habis, dan tidak pula berujung pada jawaban yang logis.

"Hari ini mau belajar apa?"

"Serius deh, kau tak perlu datang tiap hari begini."

"Matematika kalau gitu."

Oke, Yuuma akui ia memang sangat teramat membutuhkan bantuan di bidang satu ini, dan beberapa hari ini ia lewatkan tanpa menengok catatan-catatannya lagi (kalau bukan karena kebaikan hati Karma yang mau memandunya untuk belajar, tentunya).

Oke, Yuuma akui ia sangat mengapresiasi bantuan Karma ini, tapi—

"Tapi, saat itu aku jatuh bukan karenamu. Aku jatuh karena tidak memperhitungkan dengan baik tinggi pohon, ditambah gerakan _parkour_ -ku masih kaku sekali. Kau hanya berada di waktu dan tempat yang salah."

"Nah, makanya," Karma menarik keluar pensil mekanik dari dalam tasnya, memutarnya klasik di antara jemari sementara ia mengalihkan tatapannya sekilas pada Yuuma, "aku di sini supaya kali ini bisa berada pada waktu dan tempat yang benar."

( _Sialan_ —)

Kaki-kaki kecil amatir berdansa foxtrot di perutnya, menggelitik; temponya parah, ia sampai terbatuk-batuk keras dan ini cukup buruk untuk lengannya yang cedera, lebih-lebih untuk wajahnya yang mungkin saja kini memerah. Sudah terlambat untuk memalingkan muka, toh bukan cuma Yuuma yang diserang panas dadakan.

"Jadi bisa jelaskan lagi fungsi-fungsi dua belas pasang saraf kranial yang ada di kepala?"

"Um, Yuuma, kita masih belajar matematika, 'kan?"

.

[iii]

Adalah hari rabu, hujan turun dengan deras di luar ketika Yuuma mengangsurkan handuk kecilnya di sebelah tangan pada Karma. Hari itu ia datang tanpa membawa payung. Yuuma memarahinya untuk itu, mengatakan tak ada gunanya ia datang kemari jika itu hanya membuatnya sakit nanti (seakan omelan itu bisa menghentikan Karma dari kunjungan-kunjungan kecilnya ke sini saja-)

"Mungkin aku sudah bisa masuk besok, lho," Yuuma menunjukkan lengan kanannya yang sudah terbebas dari gips dan bebat. "Dan lusa mungkin aku sudah bisa masuk _baito_ lagi."

"Sekolah sih oke, tapi _baito_ mending jangan dulu deh."

Yuuma menerima bingkisan yang dibawakan Karma, "aku tidak enak sama bosku."

"Nanti biar aku gantikan."

Yuuma bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan Karma menerima pesanan dengan benar. Oke, dia bisa membayangkannya, tapi mungkin ia tidak bisa membayangkan Karma _memberikan_ pesanan dengan benar. Walau perlu diakui kalau Yuuma sedikit tergoda untuk melihat bagaimana seragam pelayan mengepas di tubuh Karma. Jangan salahkan Yuuma, sungguh.

"Yang benar saja," ini juga ditujukan untuk keinginan di kepalanya yang tiba-tiba muncul tadi.

Karma tidak tahu itu, entah apa jadinya jika ia tahu; dan karena ia tidak tahu, ia hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa yang biasa.

"Jadi hari ini kita belajar apa?" Yuuma bertanya ingin tahu.

"Biologi, sistem reproduksi barangkali?"

"Haha, tidak lucu Karma."

"Memang tidak, aku 'kan tidak bercanda. Siapa yang mau buka baju duluan?"

Karma mesti bersyukur karena Yuuma hanya melemparnya dengan bantal ketimbang vas bunga yang sama-sama berada di dekatnya.

.

[iv]

Yuuma memang berniat masuk hari itu, dan Karma datang ke rumahnya pagi sekali; ingin menjemputnya katanya. Yang dimaksud pagi sekali, ya memang betul-betul pagi _sekali_ , bahkan dalam kamus Yuuma sebagai seorang _morning person_. Jalanan masih relatif sepi saat itu, matahari pun belum sepenuhnya membuka diri.

Mungkin Karma khawatir Yuuma sudah berangkat lebih dulu sebelum ia sampai di depan rumahnya (yang kemudian membuat Yuuma berpikir kenapa Karma tidak menghubunginya saja jika memang ingin berangkat ke sekolah bersama. _Dasar anak itu._ )

Yuuma mengeratkan _sweater_ -nya. Dingin sekali. Karma berjalan mendahuluinya di depan, tidak mengatakan apa-apa semenjak mereka bersama-sama meninggalkan kediaman Yuuma. _Dingin sekali_.

"Kau diam saja?"

"Kau _mungkin_ akan membunuhku kalau aku bicara."

 _Itu sudah biasa, lagipula bukan aku saja yang ingin membunuhmu karena ucapanmu itu._

"Bicara saja, nanti akan kupertimbangkan membunuhmu dengan cara apa."

Ia terhenti, kemudian menoleh. Tangannya yang tadi bersandar di belakang kepala terjatuh ke dalam saku, "aku berharap kau sembuh lebih lama dari ini."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Supaya aku punya alasan untuk datang ke rumahmu."

Betul juga. Yuuma jadi betulan ingin membunuh manusia yang kini tersenyum kikuk di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu, Karma. Kau tidak perlu mematahkan lengan seseorang supaya punya alasan untuk datang ke rumah orang itu."

Yuuma tersenyum lebar saat mengatakan itu, berjalan mendahului Karma yang masih terhenti entah karena apa. Ada saat sekian detik ketika Yuuma berkata, "lagipula kau juga belum mengajarkanku sistem reproduksi. Kau masih punya alasan untuk datang," dan mempercepat langkahnya sebelum Karma sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia implikasikan.***

.

.

.

 _ **-fin**_

* * *

.

a/n2: maapbangettelatduahariastagaaaaaa. Yang pertama beneran salah liat tanggal, kirain mau aplot pas tanggal 13 :") sampe diingetin sama aya huhuhuhuhu maapkan akoe. Trus semalem pas mau aplot malah kedistrak buka manga dan ketiduran #PIT

mungkin telat (banget) bilang ini, tapi, lebih baik terlambat daripada tydac sama sekali: _Happy birthday,_ Yuuma!

Aku undur diri dulu sambil introspeksi diri karena abis nulis cerita absurd, pas lagi kerja pula #hush


End file.
